three's a crowd
by veronique2
Summary: Hephaistion's old friend is there for a couple of days and Alexander is not really happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three's a crowd 1/3

Authors : veronique

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category: Comedy romance

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash

Date:07/006/2005

Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm okay

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .

Summary: Alexander 's 1 5th birthday is soon but Hephaistion's best friend from Athens is visiting.

Three's a crowd 1/3

Alexander had his head on Hephaistion's lap, they were reading their mail. He had finished reading his own and it was now Hephaistion's turn. Alexander took a fine line of green grass and began to chew it. Hephaistion opened his letter and even before he started to read it out loud he gasped.

" By the gods!"

Alexander stopped chewing and looked up at his friend with curiosity, was it a good news or a bad news? The look on Hephaistion's face was a shocked one. He stood up and finally asked.

" Is something wrong, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion shook his head before answering. «No! It's good news! So good I can't believe it! This is wonderful."

Alexander was growing impatient, patience was not one of his finer traits.

" Tell me!" he pleaded.

"It's my best friend from when I lived in Athens! My mother invited his mother to come and he is telling me that he is coming with her! By the gods!" added Hephaistion with a large smile.

Alexander didn't know what to think about the good news. He should have felt happy but he was a little afraid of meeting someone who had known Hephaistion before him.

"Yes, that's good for you Hephaistion. Indeed it is great news." Said Alexander in a calm voice.

Hephaistion nodded. "You have no idea! Kal is simply wonderful. He is funny, smart and kind, he told me such about the Illiad in a wonderful way and he knows it by heart and his skill for drawing is just incredible! You will love him! I just can't wait." Hephaistion began to check when the mail had been sent hoping to know exactly when his friend would be arriving.

Alexander frowned but Hephaistion didn't notice. The prince was suddenly upset." Was the boy called Kal absolutely perfect or what?" From Hephaistion's description the boy had only qualities. He wasn't so sure he could love him like Hephaistion wanted him to.

"He should be here soon. " added Hephaistion truly excited and still beaming at his good news. "You know Alexander I have always known him. Kal is the son of my mother's best friend and his house was near mine. We played a lot together when we were young. We were inseparable. I was so disappointed when we had to move here. I haven't see him since I was ten! I'm nervous Alexander, we used to write but it's not the same!"

Alexander was now truly annoyed, the more Hephaistion talked about his friend the more he disliked Kal.

"How old he is?" The prince finally finally asked trying his hardest to mask the edge that was quickly creeping into his tone.

"One year older than me! 16."

"Oh." Said Alexander as he risked glimpse at Hephaistion. His friend was still grinning; his joy at seeing Kal again could not be contained.

"It will be weird, will I recognize him do you think Alexander?" asked Hephaistion his voice now filled with nervous worry. Alexander didn't have time to reply though, a voice from behind them cut him off.

" I hope so!"

Hephaistion and Alexander turned their head toward the unknown voice at the same time and discovered a strikingly handsome boy standing there. Hephaistion's eyes grew wide , as he stood up quickly and jumped into the boy's outstretched arms.

"See you recognized me after all!" said the boy.

"Kal! Your here!" yelled Hephaistion with happiness.

Alexander didn't move. He sat stone still sat on the grass studying the young stranger. He was handsome. His blond hair brighter than his own framed a tan face that bristled with a hint of soft stubble. He was a little more muscular than the prince, and his face a perfect masculine face. He possessed intelligent hazel eyes and was tall. Taller than Alexander was but practically the same size as Hephaistion. Alexander sighed, he didn't know why but right then he felt himself to be particularly ugly and far too girlish compared to the two ecstatic friends.

Hephaistion finally pulled from Kal's embrace and turned to Alexander.

"I have to present you to my dear friend Alexander. He is the prince."

Alexander stood up as Hephaistion's best friend came closer with a large smile.

" Alexander, this is Kallos." Said Hephaistion.

"kallos?" Alexander frowned " I thought it was Kal?"

Hephaistion nodded. "Yes it's a nickname I gave, I'm the only one allowed to call Kallos, Kal!" then he turned his head to Kallos and asked, "I Hope it's still true Kal?"

Kallos smiled and added "Of course it is, Heph!"

Alexander blinked when Kallos called Hephaistion 'Heph'. He felt like a stranger in his own palace and he didn't like it.

"How many days you staying Kal?" asked Hephaistion.

"A week." Answered Kallos.

"Oh! This is great, you will be there for Alexander birthday it's in three days. Isn't that great Alexander?"

Alexander didn't think it was great, he was waiting for his birthday impatiently because it was the first time he could pass this special day with his new friend Hephaistion he had met 4 months ago and now all his dreams for this particularly day just vanished.

"How did you know where to find us Kallos?" asked Alexander with a tone that no longer quite masked his annoyance like he'd wanted. Kallos noticed and frowned.

"A boy called Cassander, I think, he told me when I was at the palace looking for Heph."

Alexander blinked nervously the second time he heard the world " Heph".

"By the way, Heph, our mothers are waiting for us."

"Oh ! I can't wait to see how your mother is." Said Hephaistion.

"She is fine, far too over protective like usual."

Hephaistion laughed and looked at Alexander.

"Well, seems I have to go back, I'm sorry Alexander to leave you so quickly." Apologized Hephaistion his soft blue eyes telling Alexander everything that could not be said aloud.

"I understand." Mumbled Alexander who was in fact mad as well as disappointed.

" I'll see you tomorrow." Offered Hephaistion gently, having read the dark mood that now clouded Alexander's features. Then turned and left with Kallos.

Alexander watched his only true friend leaving and he was highly upset. He felt like he was being abandoned. Once he returned to the palace, he had to meet his mother who showered him with the party she planned to his birthday. The actual birthday party had become a huge fight between his mother and his father over who could arrange the event faster and better. Finally, the king too busy for party planning, had given in to Olympias. But wary as she always was of her husbands intentions she was still afraid that Phillip was hiding something from her and would ruin what she planned for his son. Alexander was not excited about his birthday party any longer, knowing that the only person he truly cared for and was happy to have there, would now probably only have eyes for his old friend Kallos.

Finally back at his room and feeling dejected and confused he jumped in his bed. He sighed. He tried to think about the two old friends. He told himself he should be happy because Hephaistion was so happy to see an old friend of his but the truth was that Alexander wasn't happy at all. This Kallos, this 'Kal' was just too damn beautiful and now his Hephaistion was surely talking with him while he was alone in his bed. Yes in his heart he knew that he should have shared in Hephaistion's joy, he repeated it to himself over and over but he couldn't set aside his jealousy and be happy for himself. From the day he'd met Hephaistion, his life had changed. For the first time he actually felt alive and loved and thought all his dreams could be possible if he had Hephaistion at his side. He cherished Hephaistion 's presence, loved their discussions, their play, their arguments and now he was afraid that Hephaistion didn't truly belong to just him. Hephaistion had a past, had other friends, one in particular called Kallos.

Alexander took his head in his hands as he realized how much he loved Hephaistion. He had doubted the true nature of his feelings but with the appearance of Kallos, his thoughts and his feelings finally appeared clearer to him. He was in love with Hephaistion. Deeply in love and was not ready or willing to give up the object of his love. Alexander stoop up and he swore to himself to fight his rival and win! Hephaistion was his!

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

The next day early in the morning, Alexander, bored and lonely, finally lost his patience and couldn't wait any longer to see Hephaistion. He was not sure if his friend could come to the palace because of his family's guests so he decided to go to Hephaistion's house instead. Hephaistion's mother was quite surprised to see that the young prince had come uninvited but she opened her home to the teenager very kindly and with the respect owed to a Prince. She told Alexander that her son and Kallos where in the garden, wrestling. Alexander joined them and was surprised to witness the fierce battle being waged between the two old friends.

Hephaistion seemed to be having a difficult time subduing the heavier Kallos. Amyntor's son let loose some grunts of frustration before he could eventually work his slimmer body free and roll on top of his friend beating him and finally pinning larger boy. Kallos screamed and gestured the sign of submission. Hephaistion released him and they hugged.

Alexander who had watched in awe of Hephaistion's skill at wrestling smiled broadly despite himself. No one could beat Hephaistion and he applauded with the pride for his best friend. Hephaistion and Kallos turned at the sound and were surprised to see the Prince standing there.

«Alexander! You're here!" said Hephaistion crossing to where Alexander stood.

"I was bored without you and I had the permission to escape the palace, since my mother is preparing my birthday and she doesn't want me snooping around trying to discover what she is planning for me." He explained and suddenly embraced Hephaistion tightly. The impulsive hug shocked Hephaistion, who after stepping away smiled at Alexander and studied the gray eyes that stared back at him still brimming with joy for Hephaistion's victory.

"Congratulations, you won again Hephaistion nobody can beat you!" he said but now he was staring at Kallos who stood waiting behind Hephaistion, clearly trying to send the message " mine" to older boy.

Kallos smiled to the prince in response and added «Yes, Heph you are so much stronger now! That's actually the first time you've ever beaten me! Congratulations!" Hephaistion smiled back.

«I guess , I just got lucky.» Hephaistion muttered sheepishly. «It's because you didn't sleep at all last night, you are just tired maybe."

Alexander listened intently to the conversation. He was quite surprised to learn that this was the first time Hephaistion had actually defeated Kallos but even more curious to know why Kallos hadn't slept the previous night. Jealousy getting the better of him he asked before thinking, " You didn't sleep Kallos?"

"Well, no Alexander, my parents threw a small party. We only fell asleep just before dawn." Hephaistion answered for the visiting boy.

"Yes, but I m not 'that' tired." Added Kallos trying not to diminish Hephaistion's victory in front of the Prince. He was certain that Hephaistion had not noticed but he sensed a bit of jealousy in Alexander's demeanor. "I could manage a rematch fight Heph, I'll beat you for sure this time."

Alexander hated when Kallos called his Hephaistion 'Heph' and once again spoke without thinking. "Well then 'Kal'…what about me?"

Kallos briefly pondered the question, as well as Alexander's insipid use of Hephaistion's nickname for him, then looked to Hephaistion who nodded it was okay.

"Why not, but I won't be kind simply because you are the Prince, Alexander."

"I wouldn't expect you to Kallos. Are you ready?" Hephaistion shuddered, Alexander's tone of voice hard become cold and determined, a sign that the Prince was angry and now prone to go to any extreme to get what he was after.

Alexander wanted to, needed to defeat Kallos. Logic should have warned him that it was madness to try and defeat the much larger boy. Hephaistion had suffered great difficulty trying to beat him and Alexander had never defeated Hephaistion. But he wanted to prove his worth, his strength, but most of all he wanted Hephaistion to watch him defeat Kallos. For that reason alone he would do his best, and go even beyond his limits to succeed.

The fight began and Alexander fought with all his strength and rage but Kallos even after having fought with Hephaistion was still very strong. There was no winner and no looser during the first five minutes. Hephaistion watched them very seriously, standing off to the side with his arms crossed. He knew Alexander was doing his best and didn't want to be defeated but he knew also that Kallos would not let the little skinny prince defeat him. The two were very stubborn and in watching them battle he was reminded his first time wrestling with Alexander.

After two more minutes, Alexander was eating dust and his screams were loud, Kallos was on top had an Alexander's arms were pinned very securely, which hurt Alexander a lot but still he didn't want to give up. He didn't want to lose but he didn't know how to escape either. As the battle was about to end and Kallos was going to declare himself the winner, Hephaistion suddenly realized that Alexander was truly going to loose so he yelled.

"No Kallos! He is not defeated yet!"

"But if I continue, I could break his arm!" yelled Kallos.

"Don't stop!" he looked at Alexander "He can do it Kal. You can do it Alexander! You 'can' do this!"

Alexander's heart began to beat faster, Hephaistion had faith in him and something inside soul blossomed. Hephaistion believed in him. He 'could' do it if Hephaistion said he could! Right then he forgot about the pain and realized the flaw in Kallos' position and in a blink of an eye, Kallos was eating the dust and wondering how Alexander could have reversed his hold and pinned him with such ease. Kallos submitted, fully knowing that he was soundly defeated and Alexander remained unmoving stunned by what he had done. Recovering from his initial shock he looked at Hephaistion who was nodding at him his face flush with pride and full of the knowledge that yes, together they could accomplish anything their young hearts desired.

Alexander smiled at his friend. It wasn't the first time he'd felt like this. Since he had met Hephaistion he had frequently felt stronger, felt like everything and anything was possible. He trusted Hephaistion absolutely and when he heard him say he could do it he didn't question Hephaistion's judgment and again conquered the task successfully, as always.

Kallos stood up still completely surprised and stunned by what had happened. Alexander again moved close to Hephaistion and with a calm certainty he kissed him on the cheek before whispering to his ear "Thank you." Then a bit louder, "I have to wash up now, can I go to your bathing room?" Alexander hated to be dirty and he always needed, after a fight, to get clean quickly.

Hephaistion nodded and Alexander left happily. Kallos looked at Hephaistion and glared at him.

"I could have broken his arm! Why did you tell to continue? It's a miracle that as small as he is he was able to break my hold. A chance he..."

Hephaistion interrupted him. "I know, you had a weakness in your positioning, I knew that if I could see, he could see it, he just needed an extra push."

Kallos stayed silent a few seconds then said, "He trusted you in a dangerous situation. Such a trust should not be taken lightly Heph." The awe in Kallos' voice told Hephaistion just how impressed he was by Alexander's feat.

"I knew he could do it." Stated Hephaistion again before entering the house.

Kallos watched Hephaistion as he walked quickly toward the house, "And you believed he could do it my old friend, you believe that he could." He whispered to himself before jogging to catch up to his friend.

Few hours later, a page, sent by the king, arrived and ordered the prince to return to the palace. Alexander was disappointed because he'd had a great deal of fun with Hephaistion's mother while Kallos and Hephaistion recalled old times. He knew as well that with him hanging around that Kallos and Hephaistion couldn't get to be to any closer.

As he made ready to leave Alexander held on tightly to a confused Hephaistion. "I will miss you tonight." He said sadly. The idea of another night alone threatened to crush his heart. He longed for Hephaistion's company. It was a gentle medicine for his soul; which seemed so easily wounded by his parents behavior and his loneliness.

Hephaistion knew Alexander didn't want to go back and deal with his father and he was a little worried for his friend.

"I m sure everything will be fine, Alexander." They looked at each other and not knowing quite how it happened they got lost in each other gaze until the page broke the spell and repeated that it was time to go.

They both felt some what embarrassed by the odd moment. As Alexander met Kallos' eyes he was certain that Hephaistion's friend had also noticed the intimacy growing between Hephaistion and himself. Hephaistion felt out of sorts as well because never Alexander had been so tender with him not even in private. He was always kind and warm to him but on this day Alexander had seemed to act differently, more physical and during the lunch he'd noticed the sweet stare from the prince in his direction, reading it in a way he never considered until now. Hephaistion didn't know what to think about it. Most of the time he thought he imagined much of the warmth between them.

Night came and Kallos, who wanted to talk to Hephaistion, shared Hephaistion's bedroom and bed as they had so often as small boys.

"You have changed Hephaistion!" he stated, a wry smile on his lips.

"Huh? What do you mean Kal?" Hephaistion asked rolling onto his left side to better see Kal.

"You were never a social type of boy and now your best friend is the Prince? I'd say that's quite a change. How'd you manage to catch his eye. There must be dozens of people fighting for his attention." Kallos explained causing Hephaistion to feel insulted. He glared at Kallos before speaking.

"I am not his friend because he is the prince." He said harshly unable to conceal that Kal's comment had upset him.

Kallos just smiled. "I know, I just wanted to tease you and it worked pretty well don't you think." He snickered, winked and pinched together Hephaistion lips which were drawn into a thin pout. " Oh, my foolish Hephaistion, don't pout." Hephaistion brushed the fingers off and rolled onto his back and glared at a spot on his ceiling.

"Well, I'm still surprised. In Athens I was your only friend." He laughed "After all, we grew up together, we are like brothers."

Hephaistion rolled back to face Kallos and nodded. "I just don't like or need very much company, that's all, you know that Kal."

"But you told me it took less than a month in Aristotle's class before you and Alexander became best friends! What happened to the lonely boy I used to know who hated 'all' the other stupid boys?"

"Do not mock me Kallos. You know why I hate people! How can we ever trust people after what happened to our families in Athens." Hephaistion said sadly closing his eyes tightly against the painful memories.

"I know, I was so sad when your parents had to run away with you."

"We had no choice Kal. The people who had loved us turned on us and then hated us, and betrayed us, I hate them Kal, I hate them! We had no one left to trust."

"Well, you had me Heph. You always will."

"You spoke true few minutes ago, you are like my brother! I only trust family now."

"If you say so? Now how on the earth, after all that happened and your opinion about other peoples capacity to do good, did you end up being the closest friend, and so quickly at that, with the prince himself."

"It wasn't so quickly really." Argued Hephaistion.

"Ah, less than a month, for you it's a small miracle. You were in Pella for 4 years before going to Mieza and your best friend, only friend was your cat 'Artemis'."

Hephaistion had no answer. Kallos was right. Something about Alexander had indeed unlocked a part of his heart that he had sworn to never allow anyone to ever enter into again. "I have no easy answer Kal." He replied his voice fraught with confusion.

"Well at least try to tell me... to explain it. Brothers right?"

"We have several things in common. He wants to see what's going on outside of Greece, see the world."

" Ok and knowing you as well as do, that is surely, in itself, not enough."

"He is…different."

"Different?"

"I don't know how to explain it, he is... it will sound ridiculous but he is like something 'pure'. He loves people, he loves being with people, he is a friend of all men and he is genuine in his thoughts and in his feelings. He is not corrupted Kal. Yes he longs glory and strives to do glorious deeds but it's not the same corrupted glory that other men want. Alexander wants noble glory. He has only noble and genuine thoughts and desires he is so different, unique."

Kallos frowned. Hephaistion's answer shocked him, it was not at all what he'd expected to hear. He could only pray that Alexander did not become corrupt and that he would never betray what he saw as blind trust on Hephaistion's side. He knew that his gentle friend would be destroyed by such a betrayal. «Quite opposite of you, this Prince. So it is this nobility, this purity that has rekindled your hope about humanity and the possibility of people's goodness?"

"No, I see men as they are. Corruptible beings that you can't trust, but I cherish Alexander's visions and I am in awe of such a vast and innocent capacity to love. Also with him it all just seems so possible, he is a such dreamer but with him, he is so sincere in his feelings, so impulsive, so tangible…it's like you can touch the dream, his dream. He is a treasure alive and I want to, need to protect him, to keep him safe. I want him to stay like he is and I will do my best to do that, no matter the cost to my own heart. He is so wild, he has a such incredible potential he only need sometimes...that…" Hephaistion trailed off, a bit embarrassed at the rush of words that he'd just spilled out. This was Kallos he was talking to. Kallos, his brother, his best friend his only true and good, untainted memory of his childhood in Athens and now he'd sputtered out such praise for Alexander.

"An extra push." Kallos finished the thought for and smiled, seeing in Hephaistion's crystal blue eyes the great joy he found in his companionship with Alexander.

Hephaistion nodded. " Plus, Kallos, his soul is shining and defenseless sometimes, so easily hurt. I…I want to be his keeper, from himself, from the others, I've never met anyone like him, Kal, never. With him, I'm feel a new, hope, a hope I gave up to when they tortured and raped and killed my sister when..." Hephaistion didn't have the strength to go further, the memory was simply far too painful.

"I know." Kallos said gently and brushed a bit of bronze hair away from Hephaistion's cheek, tucking it behind his ear. Sensing Hephaistion's breathlessness after speaking so many words drawn from his heart he allowed his friend to catch his breath.

" I am glad for you Heph. You finally found someone you can love. I told you that would find him, I told you. And even if you didn't believe me then, now you can see that I was right."

«Is it love Kal?" Hephaistion asked his voice a frightened whisper.

"You know that it is, Heph. Don't fear it. Alexander, it seems, loves you as well."

"What?" Said Hephaistion surprised at the comment. "Loves me as I love you maybe but nothing more. He is the prince and I…I am a refugee from Athens. I am…

"I'm neither blind or stupid or naïve Hephaistion, and nor are you. I have to add also that he is quite charming when he is acting as though I am his rival." Kallos finished with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Hephaistion persisted, his heart now thumping in his chest.

"I'm positive. By the gods Heph, he tensed up tighter than a bow string every time I came within a pace of you."

Hephaistion smiled at the thought. Alexander loved him. Alexander was jealous and protective of him around Kallos. Alexander could actually become his. He was drawn from his thought by Kallos' stern voice.

"You have to tell him Hephaistion. Tell him that you love him Heph, don't lose this chance at happiness."

"I don't know." He stared into Kal's eyes trying to check for some assurance of sincerity in his friend despite knowing in his heart that it was in fact there. "I just don't know. And you? You are…"

"Your brother dear Hephaistion, and that is exactly how I love you." He leaned forward a place a chaste kiss on Hephaistion's forehead. "Don't be afraid Heph, he trusted you. I could have broken his arm, but he trusted you blindly, why don't you trust his love for you the same way? You said he was different no? So trust him, trust again someone outside your family. You believe in him completely, you said as much yourself, and if you do so strongly and passionately believe in him then go to him, trust in his love. You've wallowed in hate and resentment long enough. I know and you know that you believe in him and that his feelings are as true and real as yours."

Hephaistion faked a yawn, he didn't want to talk more about it. He was confused, and somewhat saddened by recalling the horrible events that had driven his family from Athens. He closed his eyes against the whirlwind of emotions tearing through his body.

"Let's just sleep now, alright?" he said without opening his eyes. "Just rest now."

"Good night then Heph. Sleep well."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

hello! here is the last chapter, thank you very much for the feedback you sent! It's very appreciated.

Hope you will enjoy it :)

Title: Three's a crowd 3/3

Authors : veronique

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category: Comedy romance

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash

Date:16/06/2005

Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm okay

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .

Summary: Alexander 's 1 5th birthday is soon but Hephaistion's best friend from Athens is visiting.

Three's a crowd 3/3

The next morning, Alexander returned to Hephaistion's house very early. He did not want to miss one moment with Hephaistion and allow Kallos to spend too much time with the love of his life. Hephaistion's mother told him they were in his son's bedroom and Alexander decided to join them. He was sure they were already awake and he didn't even think to knock before enter. After all he never had knocked in the past. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hephaistion and Kallos still asleep in the same bed.

Did they? Were they? Questions were rushing through his mind as his anger grew. Furious he yelled rudely.

«WAKE UP"

Hephaistion and Kallos, startled and jumped in the bed, awakened and surprised by the loud voice. They stared at Alexander who couldn't hide the fact that he was disappointed.

"I'll be with your mother, waiting." He said curtly and with an air of authority that Hephaistion did not appreciate and that Kallos found to be arrogant and rude. The harsh words spoken he turned back and quickly left the room. Just as he closed the door it was reopened quickly by a confused and panic stricken Hephaistion.

"Wait! Alexander."

Hephaistion didn't hesitate when he realized Alexander was upset and left the room, he jumped from his bed and rushed towards the door where his friend had disappeared.

Alexander stopped and looked at Hephaistion who was out of breath.

«It's.. It's not.. What you think Alexander, we didn't do anything, we aren't..."

Alexander smiled, he was touched by Hephaistion's confusion and panic. He approached his best friend and took his right hand in his and as tenderly as he could he said, "I believe you."

Hephaistion felt suddenly uneasy, why had he reacted like this, after all he didn't have to justify himself to Alexander. He blamed his stupid reaction to what Kallos had said to him the previous night. He didn't know what to say anymore, now Alexander might think he was afraid that he thought that he could be Kallo's lover. He was very embarrassed by the situation and he didn't like feeling this out of control. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Alexander who was moving close to him, ready to kiss him and he said.

"I have to go to, ah well you know, relieve myself Alexander. I have an emergency." Flustered, Hephaistion left without realizing that Alexander was close to kissing him.

Alexander was stunned by Hephaistion's reaction and didn't know what to think about it. Did Hephaistion not want to be kissed? Or had Hephaistion just not noticed? Alexander had his doubts and he wasn't very happy. The situation was getting too complicated

Hephaistion took a cold bath, completely confused by the situation. why had Kallos talked to him about love? Why did his friend have to confuse him and make him question his feelings?

Alexander decided that he wanted to know more about Kallos' intentions. As he re-entered the room Kallos was surprised again. He thought that prince was really acting like he owned the whole house. It seemed to Kallos that Alexander had never learned to knock.

"Good morning." Said Kallos while still in the bed, yawning.

Alexander crossed his arms and then asked, his voice terse trying to show that he was taking things seriously.

"What do you want from Hephaistion?"

Kallos Frowned . "What do you mean?"

"Well, clearly since you arrived you want him to have eyes only for you!" said the prince rudely.

"_A friend of Man_" recalled kallos when he stood up from the bed. At the moment it was hard to believe, the young prince was so bold.

"I thought it was you who wanted him to have only eyes for you." he countered without breaking the eye contact with Alexander.

Alexander took a deep breathe. "I care about him. I won't let you take him away from me."

Kallos laughed a little, obviously the prince had written a novel in his mind about him being his rival because he didn't recalled behaving as though he was flirting with Hephaistion. But he could recall the other way around quite clearly.

«And what if it's what he wants?" taunted Kallos wanting to push the prince as far as he could but instead Alexander showed no anger. He sighed and said.

"If it's what makes him happy, then...I .. he is ..." his voice broke because Alexander felt a sudden despair inside his chest. "Yours." he finally whispered.

Kallos smiled. "We are like brothers Alexander, He doesn't have such feelings for me, it was just a what if question."

Alexander seemed to be alive again when he heard Kallos words. "Do you love him?" Asked Alexander.

Kallos grinned , "I won't answer you Alexander, that is non of your business."

"You love him?" asked Kallos

"Yes! I never felt something so strong for someone. He is so different than the others, he is honest, he believes in me, he doesn't want to make me a different person, he is caring, kind, he gave me strength, I feel we belong together like Achilles and Patroclos. I never thought I could find my own Patroclus, Kallos, because I thought the only thing people would ever see in me is the prince I am. But not Hephaistion, he never hesitated to argue with me, he never let me win, he believes in my dream, He makes me feel alive, he is pure, I will follow him to death if he asks me."

Kallos was in awe in front of so much passion. He suddenly understood what Hephaistion told to him about Alexander.

"What a drama person you are my Prince! Follow him to death! Achilles and Patroclos." Kallos said surprised and awed by the admission but he wasn't mocking the Prince.

"I'd do it!" said Alexander fiercely.

Kallos smiled again tenderly. They were so different but he could see how the difference was in fact good as if it worked at completing them and in a strange way how they were in fact so alike.

"I want to draw today! I promised Hephaistion, I'd draw him, do you know a good sight we could go?"

Alexander frowned. He just didn't know what to think about Kallos exactly. Did he want to win Hephaistion? The fact that he didn't answer his question about his feelings for Hephaistion upset him a lot.

"I could think of one, it has a beautiful waterfall."

"Good , we will all go. May I dress now, alone?"

Alexander nodded and left.

A couple of hours later, they had arrived near a lovely waterfall. They all sat down and Kallos asked to Hephaistion to take a simple pose under a tree.

"You will be perfect there." Promised Kallos, «just relax.»

"I will draw you too." said Alexander suddenly because he was still feeling as if he was in a competition with Kallos for Hephaistion's attentions.

Hephaistion's eyes grew wide. " You draw too?"

"Well, My mother said I am good at it." Replied Alexander. He wanted to draw a perfect Hephaistion showing all his love in the portrait. The picture would be visual representation of their perfect love.

Kallos smiled and the talented boy began. Two hours passed and if Kallos was very calm and silent it Alexander was the opposite. He was agitated, he kept sighing, and laughing. On at least four occasions he'd torn up the sketch and began again.

For Hephaistion it was a quite show to see it and how different he was from Kallos.

"Don't move Heph." Warned Kallos "be patient, I'm almost done."

Alexander frowned at the news, he had some troubles with Hephaistion's nose so he sped up.

30 minutes later, Kallos and Alexander claimed they were done. Hephaistion was quite curious and he went to see Kallos' drawing first. Alexander came close to see the portrait and like Hephaistion was in awe in front of the master piece.

When Hephaistion asked Alexander to show his draw, suddenly Alexander shrugged and said, "Well, no, it's not nearly as good as his.. I messed up." and held closed the drawing he had done his disappointment plain on his face.

Hephaistion who wanted to see Alexander's drawing didn't give up.

"Come on Alexander, I want to see it!"

"It's not good Hephaistion just forget about it."

"It doesn't matter, show me, please, I won't laugh, show me, or will be forced to believe that you sketched something horrible."

"Hey! It's not that horrible, it just doesn't do you justice like Kallos' drawing!" Alexander defended.

"Kallos is in a drawing school, it can't be as good but it doesn't matter show me!" begged Hephaistion.

Alexander gave up and showed them his drawing.

"It's not that bad" said Kallos " you messed up big time on his nose but we can still see it's Hephaistion that you've drawn you drawn."

Alexander looked up at Hephaistion who was still looking the drawing.

Hephaistion smiled and looked back at Alexander.

"I'm sorry, you are so much more beautiful than I drew you!" Apologized Alexander.

Hephaistion was so touched by all Alexander's effort to draw him. It wasn't perfect but far from that. Kallos had been very kind when he said it wasn't that bad.

"Your mother was being quite kind when she told you that you draw well Alexander. She muse wanted to please you!

Kallos was shocked, it seemed to him a cruel comment on Hephaistion's part. The prince had tried his best.

"I guess, drawing is not your skill Alexander.»

Alexander smiled a little, sometimes hearing the truth was just so hard, he wanted to show to Hephaistion his love by the draw but it was so miserable. Then Alexander felt strong arms wrapping around him. He realized that Hephaistion was holding him tightly.

"Thank you, Alexander, I love it."

Hephaistion broke the embrace and Alexander was very confused.

" I thought you disliked it." He asked bewildered.

"You put your heart in this drawing Alexander and I Love y..." his tongue slipped and in a second he continued "I so love it for that reason."

Alexander held him back happily and kissed him on the cheek. When Hephaistion realized he almost had said " I love you to Alexander."

It was time now time to go back to Hephaistion's home, the evening would be upon them soon.

They took their time coming back. Alexander was a little behind because he wasn't in a hurry to return to the palace. Hephaistion walked a little ahead the others because he was still disturbed by the fact he had been so close to saying, " I love you" to Alexander. He thought about all that had happened since Kallos had arrived and he came to the conclusion that he was in love with Alexander. He didn't know how it happened but it had happened. Suddenly he felt the ground disappear from beneath his feet and he was falling. He grabbed the part of the ground that hadn't collapsed. Beneath was him a crevasse. How deep it was he didn't know, all he could see was black under his dangling feet.

Kallos had seen the ground fall apart and acting quickly caught Hephaistion's left hand. Alexander now too alerted to the danger Hephaistion was in to ran toward his friend who was in grievous trouble.

"Hang on, Heph!" yelled Kallos

"What is this? A crevasse?" Hephaistion yelled up at them.

Alexander looked at the gaping black void under Hephaistion's feet.

"By the gods!" He stammered. «Hephaistion, hold on!»

The situation seemed under control. Kallos was strong but suddenly as he was pulling up Hephaistion, the strength in the visiting boy's arm and hand gave out and Hephaistion's hand slipped away. It all happened so quickly that they couldn't do anything to stop Hephaistion from falling, screaming Alexander's name, into the pitch black hole in the earth.

Alexander hollered Hephaistion's name in horror and Kallos was in shock. Alexander continued to scream and scream for his friend but not a sound was heard. All he could do was pray and hope that the crevasse was not too deep. But nothing, no answer from Hephaistion was heard.

"We need to bring Help, if it's too deep, there's no way we can get to him ourselves! By the gods , I hope he isn't..." said Kallos in growing panic.

Alexander couldn't bring himself to consider the possibility of Hephaistion's death. Especially now that so much had passed between them.

"Go! I'm staying here." Ordered Alexander his voice sure and eyes clouded by tears. So focused on the rescue he hadn't even noticed that he was crying.

Kallos nodded and left but after few steps he turned his back and didn't see Alexander anymore. He had a bad feeling and turned back. When he arrived near the crevasse, he saw that Alexander was descending the crevasse by himself.

"What are you doing? Come back!" yelled Kallos.

"No, he needs me, I want to see, have to see if he is alright!" said Alexander very seriously.

"This is crazy! We don't know how deep it is! You can fall, you…"

"I don't care!" yelled Alexander back and because he was nervous and angry his hands slipped and he fell too as Kallos screamed for him.

"By the gods! No! No! Alexander!" screamed Kallos into the bowels of the earth.

Soon, as he listened a voice, Alexander's voice yelled up to him. "I m fine! It's not that deep and it's seems safe"

"What about Hephaistion?"

" He is here but unconscious." Said Alexander as he checked Hephaistion's for injuries.

Finally Hephaistion regained conscious and said in a confused and drowsy voice, "Alexander, Alexander is that you?"

"Yes, are you alright Hephaistion?

«It's seems that I am." He was wobbly though as he tried to stand up. Then he yelled as pain speared through his left ankle. "My ankle." he said.

"Thanks the gods! You are alright, it could have been far worse than a broken ankle."

"I guess." said Hephaistion wearily Through clenched teeth he was trying to push away the pain and be strong for Alexander.

Alexander yelled up to Kallos that they were fine, and that Hephaistion had only received a minor injury. Kallos said he would bring back people to help them climb up but they all knew that it would take a couple of hours. After telling them to be strong, he began to jog back toward Hephaistion's home.

Suddenly Hephaistion wondered why Alexander was there. "Why are you here Alexander? You were behind me, you didn't fall with me... what happened?"

"I was so worried Hephaistion! I needed to know that you were alive. So I decided to climb down to see..."

"You WHAT?" Yelled Hephaistion " Are you stupid, are you mad Alexander! You could have been killed, it could have been deeper than it is! Alexander why did you do a such thing?"

"I told you! I was worried for you! I...I…"

"Didn't you think! I could have been dead! 'You' could have died just to find out that I was dead!"

" Yes, I thought about it! It's exactly why I didn't care and came after you! If you had been dead then…"

Hephaistion stayed silent at the revelation slowly trying to swallow the meaning of what Alexander just confessed.

"Alexander you can't...you.."

"I love you Hephaistion, and I will follow you to the death to keep from being apart from you!" Alexander blurted out. He hadn't planned to tell Hephaistion of his love that way, so suddenly and so shockingly .

«I am sorry, I didn't want to tell you that way... I..."

Hephaistion interrupted him. "You know, Alexander, it has been two weeks now, and I am still struggling with your birthday present. I didn't know what to give you, because each time I thought about something, it seemed as if it didn't suit you or was just not enough. I wanted something perfect, I wanted something different... and while you were drawing, I was still wondering what to give you, yet I still have nothing"

Alexander was confused by what Hephaistion was saying but simply replied, "It doesn't matter Hephaistion, Birthday gifts I will have tomorrow, plenty of them, even some, probably most, I will not care about."

"It…well what I mean is, I wanted to give you something you would care about. Not something usual or classic and I couldn't find it until..."

"Hephaistion, everything from you, anything from you, no matter how big or how small, or common or fancy I will care about..."

"No, let me continue Alexander. I thought a lot about this these past two days and I realized certain things I didn't suspect before and now I know what I want to give you for your birthday."

"What is it, Hephaistion?" said Alexander with gently and with genuine curiosity.

"Me..."

"What?" sputtered Alexander suddenly feeling his cheeks becoming red.

"I mean, my love. Me!"

"Oh.."

"I love you Alexander. I never thought I could feel for someone in such deep, and intimate way, your are all I care for."

Alexander was touched beyond words and he couldn't find his voice. He had tears in his eyes and what he thought, as he felt it spread across his lips, a silly and happy smile.

"So? Don't you have something to say? You are so eloquent usually, 'My' Alexander." Hephaistion prodded as he touched Alexander's cheek and confidently caressed it.

Alexander was smiling. He couldn't keep the smile away. It had broadened as the reality of Hephaistion's words sank deeper into his overjoyed heart.

«I ..." he began but Hephaistion didn't allow him to finish his answer and instead silenced him with a kiss. Alexander kissed him back and the need of air broke them apart. They stared at each other with red cheeks.

"I am very pleased, by my birthday present Hephaistion." Said Alexander finally breaking the silence.

"It's just the beginning My Alexander."

They cuddled with each other while waiting for the rescuers. They kissed numerous time each time growing a bit bolder, each kiss a bit deeper. They savored the wash of new and wonderful sensations and feelings that their explorations unveiled for them. Waiting for rescue now seemed unimportant. Instead they passed the time waiting for Hephaistion's ankle to stop throbbing and continued to explore more of their newly defined relationship ,one that would define them as lovers.

Two hours later, and as far as the two young men were concerned, too soon Kallos returned with Hephaistion's father and some cousins who pulled the hungry boys from the dark crevasse.

Kallos was glad to learn, that the two friends had finally decided to surrender to their love and he left for Athens after Alexander 's birthday party. He gave to Alexander and Hephaistion a beautiful drawing of the two new lovers in each other arms with the shadow of Achilles and Patroclus over them. The present touched both Alexander and Hephaistion greatly and Kallos was very happy for that. He was mostly happy though because despite all of his past pain Hephaistion had finally opened his heart and found a soul mate in Alexander, someone ready to follow him to death.

THE END.


End file.
